fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Francis Cornfish Strikes Again
Francis Cornfish Strikes Again is the third episode of Fairly OddSeesponges! In this episode, Francis C breaks into Cosmo and Wanda's Fishbowl and uses the magic on the school. He makes the school get destroyed but Connor and Jenna save the day. Sypnosis 'T'he beginning of the episode is at night. Quintin fell asleep immediatly and Mr. Seesponges is looking at the lunar eclipse. Their neighbors, the Dinkleherbs, are looking at the lunar eclipse as well. He wakes Connor and Jenna up. Jenna says at least it isn't a school night. Connor spots Francis Cornfish and sees that he has a water tank on and appears to be heading for land. He told Mr. Seesponges and he said they could go investigate. They took their motorized scooters for almost teenagers and headed for Francis C's destination. After 10 minutes of absolute fun, they reach Francis Cornfish and block his way. He starts to run and goes faster and faster. 20 minutes later, they are above sea level and Francis C finds a nearby jetpack and heads for Timmy's house. 'C'onnor and Jenna set their motorized scooters to super fast and they head for Timmy's house as well. They reach there before Francis C. The Turners are watching the lunar eclipse as well. Jenna and Connor knock on the door quickly because Francis C was approaching fast. Jenna locked the door so Francis C couldn't come in. Connor walked up to the Timmy room. Timmy was watching the eclipse from his window with Cosmo and Wanda. Francis Cornfish comes to the door and notices that it is locked. So he went to the backyard and used the backyard door. He went up to the Timmy room and noticed that Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl is still there. He had a shrink-ray and used it on himself. Francis C got up to the bowl and took off his water tank since he is a sea animal. He opened the door and saw how big the castle is. 'F'rancis Cornfish got Cosmo and Wanda's wands and Connor and Jenna went home. After the weekend Francis C brought the wands to school and took revenge. He set toilet paper in the restrooms on fire, the library into a sea of books, and the hallways flooding with water that couldn't escape. Connor and Jenna tried to get to him, but the water got higher and higher. The restrooms were full of smoke and the library was such a mess that it was impossible to get to the other side. Once Francis Cornfish was laughing evilly, Connor and Jenna took Francis C's wand and wished that the school was back to normal and the wands returned to Cosmo and Wanda. It happened and Francis Cornfish went straight to detention. Additional Information Cast Daran Norris as Connor / Quintin / Cosmo Tara Strong as Jenna / Timmy / Mrs. Seesponges Tom Kenny as Francis Cornfish / Mr. Seesponges Susan Blakeslee as Wanda See Also *Awesome Soccer Players *The Fairly OddSeesponges! List of Episodes *Bullies Anonymous! Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Episodes Category:Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Fanon Category:FOSP Season 1